The Thirteenth Olympian- A Broken Oath
by Thalicolover4ever
Summary: What happens if Percy was made a god at the end of The Last Olympian? Follow Percy as he enters god hood. Will drama appear? PERTEMIS AND SLIGHT THALICO!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

When Zeus asked if I wanted to be a god, I was absolutely astounded, stunned. There was no way he was actually asking me this for the second time. This has never happened, ever.

"Perseus Jackson, the council and I have decided to give you a second opportunity to become a god. As the first time, you had things to tie you down to the mortal world, but we have decided that you deserve another chance as you DID after all save Olympus." Zeus said.

_Flashback_

_Tonight I was meeting Annabeth at Zeus' fist. I was dressed in some blue jeans, black T-shirt and a pair of Nike high-tops. I walked to Zeus' fist to see Annabeth already waiting for me._

_"Percy, I want to talk to you" she whispered. Uh oh... She was calling me Percy and not Perce or Seaweed Brain; something was wrong. Something bad as about to happen. But what was about to happen was worse than words could explain._

_"I think... We should see other people." She stated. She always said I was oblivious but didn't she realize she was breaking my heart?! _

_Waves came crashing down on me, I couldn't think, at least not here with her in front of me. I sprinted to my cabin as fast as I could while tears ran down my face and my heart split in two. What did I do wrong?!_

That was two weeks ago, at the time, I was completely devastated; she was the love of my life! But now I realize that life goes on, with or without her. I was over Annabeth and ready to move on. The fact that I could say that without lying made me proud.

"Yes, I would love to be the thirteenth Olympian" I said loud and clear. Suddenly, there was a flash and with a thud, I fell to the ground.

**That was chapter 1 of The thirteenth Olympian! Yes I know this was a short chapter but I wanted a good cliffhanger. I promise future chapters will be alot longer! I want to know what you guys thought about it! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for anyone out here who loves Percabeth, this isn't a percabeth story. Actually, it's really anti- Annabeth**

**Here's chapter 2!**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a completely foreign place. Where was I? I opened my eyes and sat up. The bed was king sized and it was extremely comfortable. I saw my father looking at me with a hint of urgency.

"Percy, we need to get back to the council, they're waiting." He said kindly. Everything came flooding back to me. I was a god now!

We walked to the giant throne room. All the gods and goddesses were already there waiting for us.

"Perseus, today, you will be given a title as a god. You shall be the god of Heroes, swordsmanship, hurricanes and tsunamis. You're domains shall be Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Your symbol will be your sword and your pegasi. As your domain are the two camps, you shall be the director and you will also visit once in a while. Do you have any questions?" Zeus thundered.

I shook my head but Athena intervened, "Father, Perseus needs someone to train him." Wait... I need to be trained?

"Oh yes, Athena is correct. Athena, could you teach him about the two forms? Artemis, could you teach him about archery? And Poseidon, I need you to teach him his powers" Zeus said. Wait... I get powers? Sweet.

For the night, I slept at my fathers underwater palace until I got my own palace. While I was on my way to my father palace, Annabeth came over.

"Hey Percy, I was thinking, I was wrong about breaking up with you, I think we should get back together, don't you?" She said, attempting to be persuasive.

I was angry, actually, I was beyond angry, 1000 words couldn't even explain how angry and upset I was. How dare she!

I was going to give her a piece of her own medicine, "well Annabeth, what makes you think I would want to get back with you now? After all, I gave you a chance and you threw it away.

What happens if I already moved on?" I yelled. And with that, I rode Blackjack to my fathers underwater palace.

I woke up the next day at eight thirty and found a schedule for my training beside me:

8:30 am- Breakfast on Mount Olympus

10 am- Camp Half-Blood~ introduce yourself

11 am- Camp Jupiter~ introduce yourself

12:30 am-Lunch on Mount Olympus

2 pm- Two forms~ Athena

4 pm- Archery~ Artemis

6 pm- dinner on Mount Olympus

7:30 pm- Powers~ Poseidon

9:30 pm- Sword play/ training

Wow, today was going to be a busy day.

**NO** **WAY! 2 updates in one day?! Well, as always tell me what you think! Good, Bad? Read and Review please! And a big thank you to my first reviewer: BrackenFern!**


End file.
